Full Moon
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: Two brothers. One conversation. One full night to themselves under the full moon. No one else around to disturb them... Rated M for incest and yaoi. If you don't like those and graphical stuff, then do not read. CressXChili - OmertaShipping


I know, a lot of people are going to be shocked I ACTUALLY wrote something like this! But hey I was bored and this... Might be what goes on in my mind when someone mentions Omerta... But anyways here it is. I might delete it because I feel like this is more... What's the word... DETAILED compared to what Omerta FanFictions I've read on here... But besides that, here you go! (I wrote this on my iPod btw my computer is still in repair. Sorry for any dramatic errors)

WARNING!

Incest

Yaoi

Detailed Sex Description

You have been warned.

* * *

"It's been a while since we had talked, just you and me," Chili spoke to Cress, sitting on the end of his bed.

Cress walked away from the door and sat next to Chili on the bed. "Yeah you're right," He replied, looking at his brother. "We're always so BUsy-! Ahhmm..." He gasped as his brother pushed his lips onto his and smashed them together. Cress loved the flavor of Chili's luscious lips, licking them as they kissed over and over. Chili sat Cress on his lap and groped his butt, squeezing and rubbing his hands all over them, feeling ever inch of his brother's firm butt.

"N-no..." Cress mumbled and let out sexual gasps as Chili rubbed his member inside his pants. "No! No, Chili...!" He felt his member hardening as Chili continued to mess with it. Chili buried his face into his brother's neck and began to give him loving bite and suck filled with slobber.

"This is the perfect place..." Chili whispered into Cress's ear as he unzipped Cress's pants and pulled out his member. He continued to rub it all over, feeling his brother's joystick throb.

"Chili..!" Cress grunted as he tried to keep his arousing purrs in. "Chili...! Cut it out! A-ah!" He watched as his brother put his mouth over his member, kicking his legs and squirming a little in protest. Chili took his mouth off and flipped Cress over so his belly was on the bed. He forcefully ripped his brother's pants and boxers off, revealing his bare bottom.

"No...!" Cress breathed sexually as he flipped back over. "Let me..." He reached and unzipped Chili's pants and grabbed onto his member tightly. He leaned over and wrapped his mouth delicately over it, tasting his brother on his tongue. He began to suck on it, wanting to drain it of all its flavor.

"Ohhhh..." Chili moaned as he watched his brother grab his own member and begin to masturbate. "Y-Y-You're too good, Cress... Damn...!" He gasped as Cress massaged his ball sacks with his free hand. Chili was full of loving pleasure, feeling more than just intimate with his brother.

"Nggh!" Chili grunted as he reached his climax and released his white fluid inside of Cress's mouth.

"Ahhhh...!" Cress breathed with pleasure as he drank his brother's steaming cum, fresh from the Chili factory. Cress himself released his own white stuff from his member, squirting it onto the bed.

"Spread your legs out more, Cress..." Chili purred in his brother's ears as he pulled his brother's legs open, getting above him. He stuck a finger into Cress's fresh insides, feeling around as Cress squealed with delight.

"N-N-No...!" Cress gasped as he watched his brother make way to his insides with his member, big and throbbing. "It's too big...! You're going to tear me apart...!" His gaze made contact with Chili's loving one and he instantly let Chili take over his body. He watched as Chili squeezed his big member into Cress, moaned loudly as he did so.

"Hot..." Cress whispered as Chili let it set inside of his brother. Cress loved the feeling on it inside him, the way it barged its was right into his insides and took over him. "It's so... A-ah...!" Chili took it out a little and jabbed it back in, causing Cress to give a yelp of delight.

"More!" Cress moaned, grasping the bed sheets as his brother gave him pleasure, moving his member in and out rapidly. "More! A-haa!" He sat up with effort and stuck his tongue inside Chili's mouth. The two of them fell together onto the bed, kissing, embracing and making love as they rolled onto the bed.

"Your cock...!" Cress yelped as Chili groped his thigh and lifted it up under his arm so it was easier for him to bang his brother. "A-ah! It's so big and tremendous inside of me! You're tearing me apart!" He pulled Chili's face to his and slipped his lips onto his, mashing them together. He embraced his brother closely, holding him tight.

"I love you, Chili..." Cress whispered, squeezing his own member as his brother banged him on the bed. He masturbated, touching and rubbing his own member all over. He let out a howl and he looked down to watch Chili give his member thrusts inside of him.

"I love you more than you love me, Cress..." Chili whispered romantically into Cress's ear, grabbing ahold of Cress's member and rubbing it for him. The two of the kissed several times, sticking in tongues and letting their slobber drip off of their chins.

"Chili..." Cress breathed as he lied on the bed, letting his brother take complete control of his body. "Your cock is throbbing... A-ah...! Hot... Hot and steaming, just the way I like it..." He clenched the sheets, trying not to scream with it all.

"It's a coming..." Chili purred in Cress's ear, lifting up his leg in the air. "Are you ready for it? Can you take it without losing it?" He licked his brother's face slowly, causing Cress to go into one of his rare orgasms he had. It was always a treat for Chili when Cress started orgasming once in a blue moon while they fucked under the full moon itself.

"I want it all!" Cress shouted as he felt his brother's member expand inside of him and Chili rapidly gave him pleasure by minutes of pleasure. "Give me all of it! Fill me all up inside with your steaming hot cum! A-ah!" He readied his body for it all, embracing for his big gift of the night.

Chili stuck two fingers in his mouth and licked them. He then jammed them up his own insides, banging Cress's faster with a howl.

"Take it all...!" Chili exclaimed with a series of sexual gasps as he felt his white liquid come pumping up though his hard member. "A-ahhha!" He heard his dick squirt out the liquid out into Cress's tight anus, hearing it swish as it filled his brother up.

"Ohhhh, good Arceus...!" Cress howled with it all coming into him, filling him to the brim and pouring out of his torn insides. He moved his own member towards Chili, feeling it firsthand the pumping of his white stuff inside of it. "A-ahhha!" His member squirted it all onto Chili, making the two of them gasp as they were both feeling hot liquid on or in them in some way.

Chili took his throbbing member out of his brother and let it squirt out the last of his white stuff onto Cress's naked body. He grabbed Cress's head and pulled it towards where he released his fluids onto him.

"Lick up your mess," Chili instructed Cress, rubbing his member and masturbating loudly with his own white stuff drenching it. He gasped as Cress skillfully licked Chili's chest for his own white liquid, giving himself some mumbles as he did so.

Once Cress finished, his slobber dripping down Chili's chest and Chili close to reaching his climax, he gasped as Chili forced his mouth around his member, making Cress's sexual desire to suck it go way up.

Chili howled as Cress caressed his member with his tongue, feeling it get ready to release more. He watched as Cress sucked, his brother's cheeks red with sexual desire and love.

Chili grunted as he squirted once more into Cress's mouth, causing Cress to give loud sighs and moans as the hot liquid filled his mouth. Cress swallowed it all and licked his lips. He fell backwards back onto the bed and began to masturbate again.

"Hot...! Your cum is hot and delicious...! I want more of it, Pod!"

"You're such a dirty cum slut tonight, huh? Calling me by 'Pod'..."

"I love you, Pod..." Cress whispered lovingly to his brother, swayed by all of Chili's handsomeness and sex drive. "You don't have to give me any more of your cum if you don't want to..." He masturbated louder, obviously desiring Chili's white hot liquid more than anything. But not more than his love...

"P-P-Pod!" Cress gasped as Chili sat on top of his member and let it come into his anus. Chili exclaimed and grabbed his own member as he took Cress's whole length.

"I'll give you more if you give me a taste of yours..."

"Pod! That isn't-!"

"A-ah!" Chili gasped, feeling his brother's much larger member inside of him. "Damn Corn! I don't know why you think my cock is big! Y-Y-Yours is huge! OHHHH YEAH!" He roared as he moved his anus over Cress's member faster, giving sexual gasps every time he shoved.

"Pod, this isn't fair! I want your cum! Give me your cum!" Cress whined loudly, grabbing Chili's firm butt to keep himself calm with his brother's fresh and tight anus on his member.

"Corn..." Chili whispered as he reached for his own member and began masturbating. "Corn..! Corn! CORN!" Cress released a great load of his white liquid inside of his brother, causing himself to moan.

"Can I have your cum now, Pod?" Cress whispered as his brother got off of his member. He was disappointed when his brother stopped messing with himself.

"Let me see you masturbate," Chili instructed Cress, staring him down. Cress had no choice but to do his word in want of more of Chili's steaming hot liquid.

Chili watched Cress as he masturbated in front of him, licking his lips as his brother gasped and moaned. Chili tried to resist from joining in, but the way Cress gasped with self pleasuring and caressed his own member, he couldn't resist. But instead, he wanted to give his brother real love...

"Corn..." Chili breathed as he grasped Cress's shoulders. He gazed deeply into Cress's love dazed eyes, his love for his brother overflowing.

"Pod..." Cress whispered, stopping his masturbating. They locked gazes as Chili began to fully undress his brother, Cress giving him permission and consent. Chili delicately pulled off Cress's dress shirt, the only piece of clothing remaining on his body, and took it off by sleeve. Cress did the same for his brother and they moved their faces close together.

"Our big night begins now..." Chili whispered sweetly to his beloved brother and he slowly slipped his lips onto his. He pulled his brother onto his lap as they continued making out passionately, sticking in tongues and fingering anuses a little bit.

"Take me deep down into your fire abyss, Pod..." Cress mumbled as they kissed harder, embracing each other close like it was there last night. "Feed me only with your cum... Hot... Steaming... Mmm..." He caressed Chili's neck, down his body, and stopping at his wide, glorious hips.

"You're already there, my Corn..." Chili whispered in his ear, bitting it after he finished talking. He brought Cress down to the bed and became one with him for real that time, letting his member do all the talking.

Cress's legs kicked the air with every shove, holding onto Chili and rubbing his hands all over his brother's back.

"More...!" Cress yelped quietly, breathing affectionately next to Chili's heart, beating in sync. "More..."

"Shh..." Chili hushed his beloved. "Let your waters rush through and calm you while we make love in the moonlight..." He thrust harder, purposely trying to get sounds out of him.

"Hot..." Cress breathed, trying to keep his noises down to a minimum. "Hot and steaming... Oh, just like that..." He gave a series of delighted purrs as Chili caressed his hands slowly over his tummy and he fucked him lovely. He moaned as Chili slowly moved his hands to his butt and slowly rubbed his firm butt cheek. Chili rubbed his hand down Cress's big thighs and gave them a loving squeeze.

"A-ah..." Cress breathed loudly, feeling Chili's love all over his body. He moaned as his brother messed with his under hair, moving his finger through it and massaging it. "More... More..." He could feel Chili marking his territory... All over his body...

"Are you ready, my Princess Corn?" Chili whispered lovingly into Cress's ear, bitting it and licking it. "I'm going to give it to you..." He felt Cress's anus taking a firm hold onto his member.

"Give it to me!" Cress exclaimed, a bright, loving smile on his face. "I want it... Your hot... Steaming cum... I want it all to myself..." He relaxed his body, awaiting it to come into him.

Cress clenched the sheets as Chili gave his back a few slobbery licks and Chili pumped his white liquid into him. He gasped and moaned with pleasure as he overflowed with the liquid again, quite a bit of it pouring onto the bed.

"Pod..."

"Corn..."

Cress gasped as Chili, instead of calling it quits for the night, continued to fuck him.


End file.
